This invention relates to an exhaust system of a multi-cylinder reciprocating engine comprising two cylinder banks, particularly for a V-type engine having a muffler disposed horizontally and transversely with respect to the cylinder banks.
An exhaust system of this type is generally known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,187. The exhaust gases of the two cylinder banks situated in the driving direction are introduced into two mufflers situated transversely with respect to the vehicle. Perforated sections of exhaust pipes from which the exhaust gases are released into the open air on the rear side of the motor vehicle are disposed in both mufflers.
It is an object of the invention to alter such an exhaust system in such a manner that the required mufflers and catalytic converters can be housed in a very narrow space.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the exhaust gases of both cylinder banks first flows through a catalytic converter which is adjacent to and disposed in parallel to the cylinder banks and subsequently flows in a counterflow through the muffler. If the exhaust gases of the two cylinder banks flow in a reverse flow through a transverse muffler disposed transversely to the cylinder banks, by means of an expedient arrangement behind the engine, a short overall length of the exhaust system and of the engine can be achieved. A compact construction with respect to space is also promoted by the fact that the catalysts and the main mufflers are situated alongside the cylinder banks. Such an exhaust system is optimally suitable for a V-engine which is arranged in the rear end of the vehicle. However, such an exhaust system also has an advantageous effect on the space in the case of mid-engines according to other contemplated embodiments.
By means of a suitable dimensioning of the overall volumes of the catalytic converters and of the mufflers in adaptation to the overall displacement of the cylinders, an exhaust gas system with a low loss of pressure and good muffling can be created despite a multiple deflection of the exhaust gas flows.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.